


I Have Faith In You

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Happy Christmas 2012 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen makes a tapestry of the words she once said to Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I Have Faith In Yo

**Author:**

**Rating:  PG**

**Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen**

**Spoilers: n/a**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Word count: 415**

**Summary:** Gwen makes a tapestry of the words she once said to Arthur.

 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

**For Opalineegwene 12/1/ 2012**

**Prompt: Gwen gives Arthur for Christmas the words she said while tending him after the Questing Beast written on something durable.**

**I Have Faith In You - PG – Romance/Angst – No Warnings**

Gwen takes the towel off Arthur’s head and dips it into the basin of cool water. She sits on the bed and dabs at the beads of sweat on his suffering body. She takes his hand in hers.

“You're not going to die, Arthur. I'm telling you. Because I know that one day you will be King. A greater king than you father could ever be. It's what keeps me going. You are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I can see a king that the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot, you have to live.”

**Years later……**

Since becoming Queen, Gwen has found she has much more time on her hands than she would like. The servants do the cleaning and most of her day is free after council meetings and Royal obligations.

That was when she decided to take up needle once more. She wasn’t going to make clothes or to mend, although she did mend Arthur’s shirts on occasion. She was going to give Arthur a special gift.

It took weeks to finish but it was ready just before Yule. She carefully wrapped it red silk and put it away until they were alone. She really hoped he liked it. She wondered if he would remember the night she said the words she stitched on the tapestry.

Yule night came and Gwen shyly gave him the silk wrapped bundle.

“What’s this? New shirts?” Arthur smiled. He unwrapped the tapestry and unfolded it. He read it with a frown at first then a flicker of recognition crossed his face.

_“Arthur, you are now king, a greater king than Uther could ever be._

_You are now the man I saw inside you._

_Camelot is fair and just._

_The people love you and are proud to call you their sovereign_

_For the love of Camelot “_

He looked at her with a tear in his eye. “I remember that night, Guinevere. I couldn’t believe that anyone could have so much faith in me. I was a prat but you saw something greater in me. It touched my heart and meant more to me than you will ever imagine.”

“I have always had faith in you Arthur.” Gwen said as she caressed his cheek. "I always will."

“I know.” Arthur kissed her. “That’s why I love you so deeply, _my Queen_.”


End file.
